Silly Love Stories
by InkQuillz
Summary: When Lily unwittingly falls into a trap set by a group of mischievous Gryffindor girls, all she can think of is surviving the summer without James Potter ruining her holiday. Unfortunately, fate has other plans. Lily/James. In progress. R&R
1. Ch 1: Godric's Hollow

**Title:** Stupid Love Stories  
><strong>Author:<strong> InkQuillz/Mikayla  
><strong>Spoiler Warning:<strong> None.  
><strong>Chapters:** 1/?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Lily unwittingly falls into a trap set by a group of mischievous Gryffindor girls, all she can think of is surviving the summer without James Potter ruining her holiday. Unfortunately, fate has other plans.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own Harry Potter characters. I wish I did... :P  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> Written for my friend Hannah, who plays Lily Evans to my James Potter on one of my rpgs.

The train rattled to a stop and Lily Evans automatically put her hand out to steady her trunk as it wobbled dangerously on the seat beside her. Looking up from her book with only mild interest.

"Next stop, miss. 'Bout twenty minutes." The conductor said, eyeing her curious parcels and cases with the Hogwarts stamps once again. She ignored his looks and smiled politely, after thanking him and making sure he'd wandered off back down the train, she returned to her book. The moving images would surely have given him more reason to linger. He was a tall, balding man with a rounding belly and his blue eyes reminded her somewhat of Professor Dumbledore; he gave her the impression he was trying to x-ray her bags for any sign of what was inside.

When the announcer signalled that the next stop would be Hollow's Walk Station, fifteen minutes later, Lily packed up her book, threw the strap of her carry-on travel case over her shoulder and started to pull her Hogwarts trunk off the seat. With a little help from the ever suspicious conductor and another passenger, Lily was stood at the door waiting for the train to stop.

It was her final summer as a Hogwarts' student, she'd already received word of her impending duties as Head Girl and after much celebration with her parents, had received an invitation that as a graduating student, she just couldn't pass up.

Marlene McKinnon lived in the back of beyond, according to the number of trains Lily had had to wrestle with in order to get here, Dorcas and Mary, both living in the Wizarding World had been able to Floo straight to Marlene's home in Wales, Lily had never been connected to the network, given that she was a muggle household and had no valid reason for 'needing' one. But the final two weeks of the holidays would be well worth the travel.

The bell dinged, the train stopped and Lily was greeted by the scents of fresh country air. Mary was standing on the platform with a trolley and a wide grin. The girls both gave a joyous squeal as they enveloped each other in tight hugs.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"How could I miss it? It's our last chance!" Lily replied, both girls were smiling.

"Don't say that! I have no intentions of growing up just yet." They laughed and pulled, pushed and kicked Lily's trunk and bags onto the trolley.

"They said we could borrow this, it's a small village, they know where I live if I don't get it back to them." Marlene explained as they made their way toward the exit.

Lily, who had never slept over any of her friends' homes, was not sure what to expect. Lily, had in fact, only been inside one wizarding home and that had been Severus' some years ago now. Even then, she had not stayed long and had been eager to leave. As they made their way through Hollow's Walk, the pretty grey stone slabs turned to gravel. They passed churches and small shops and a quaint little pub. When they reached what Lily assumed to be the centre of the village, a large statue towered over them.

"Ready?" Marlene asked slyly. Lily turned to ask what she meant, but as soon as they had passed the statue, the world around them seemed to shift. Lily gasped and stared around her, the statue turned to a figure she recognised well.

"Is that...?"

"Gryffindor? Yeah."

A tall man with a beard that resembled a mane stared down at her, at his heels; a lion was stretched out and looked at the girls with a sleepy expression. His stone face as cracked and weather-worn as the wizard's above him. The rest of the Hollow was so amazingly wizard-like that Lily couldn't believe it could be hidden. Even after six and bit years, she still had a lot to learn about the wizarding world. More exotic looking plants grow around shrubberies outside the cottages, there were children laughing in the air around them on brooms, owls flew to windows and Lily was sure she could smell the magic around her.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, Miss Evans!" Marlene cheered and started off again, she turned down a small road to the left. They passed several houses and were nearing a field when she finally stopped.

"Morning, Dorea!" She greeted with a friendly wave at a woman opposite, who was pulling giant daisies out of a border around her white wooden fence.

"Good morning, Marlene!" The lady returned, looking up. From what Lily could see of her wrinkled face was blotchy and red and the grey hair which was not covered by the straw hat she wore was marred by spots of soil. She pulled off her gardening gloves and stood up with a great deal of difficulty. "Another friend! Well, well you're mother wasn't joking when she said she had a house full."

Marlene laughed and Lily stood silently, waiting to either be introduced or led away. She tried to make a guess at which of these houses belonged to her friend. Perhaps Mary or Dorcas would look out and give her a sign.

"We're having a last summer holiday celebration." Marlene explained.

"Ah, to be young." The women responded and rubbed the base of her spine, she winced. She was clearly too old to be doing such hard labour and Lily wondered why she had not used magic. "Are you all still coming over for dinner? I must tell the boys, I keep meaning too. Always so busy doing whatever it is young boys get up to these days."

Lily just so happened to be looking in Marlene's direction and so caught the sly smirk that had proudly situated itself on her friend's face. Marlene was planning something and for once, Lily was a little afraid.

"Yes, mum's making her famed fruit punch as we speak. Anyway, Dorea, Lily and I should be getting her stuff inside. We'll see you tomorrow night!" Marlene took the handles of the trolley and started pushing it toward the last of the cottages. Lily followed along behind, after waving at the old woman, who waved back.

Before they'd made it down the pathway completely, a familiar voice shouted over the perfect silence that seemed to fall on Godric's Hollow.

"Mum... Mum." Lily turned and to her horror, though she had known the voice anywhere, James Potter was now stood beside Dorea; he was holding out a glass of water and his other hand was open; holding out to her something which was too small to see: Though Lily did not have to be the genius that she was to know it was some form of medication. "You need to take these." James chastised. The woman took the water, took a few sips before plucking the tablets from her son's hand and swallowing both at once. When she had drained half the glass, she passed it back to James, who smiled sweetly back at her. "Thank you." He grinned and then looked at his watch, checked the time and turned back to her. "Next dose in four hours, okay?" His mother nodded.

Marlene seemed to be choking and walked faster, knowing that Lily would round on her once she'd gotten over the shock. Lily barely noticed though, here he was, the bane of her existence; as annoyingly good looking as ever, cool, calm, collected and doting and affectionate. She watched as he kissed his mother's cheek and turned away. He had not noticed Lily, she was glad of that at least.

It took her a few minutes to regain her senses and the redhead turned. Marlene had managed to make it to her front door and was thrusting the trolley over the threshold.

"How could you not mention you're neighbours with James Potter!" Lily asked credulously ten minutes later, when both girls were inside the rather spacious kitchen.

"It slipped my mind?" Marlene tried, but challenged with Lily's glare she sighed. "I've known him my whole life; we used to be best friends till we got to Hogwarts."

The redhead gaped, how had she never known this? Granted, she'd only really gotten close with her dorm-mates since fourth year, closer after the incident with Sev after OWLs, before that she had scarcely said more than a few words at a time to any of them. Dorcas appeared first, she had her raven hair in a loose bun; she was taller than Lily and had to stoop to kiss her cheek.

"Finally here!" Was her hello as Mary entered.

"Lily!" She squeaked.

Mary was the smallest of the four girls but by the far the prettiest in Lily's opinion. She had long blonde hair that fell in such natural waves that it was the one thing that Lily's vanity was jealous of. She wrapped her arms around Mary, who was returned the gesture fondly.

"Now it's a party, we're all here." Dorcas grinned; Mary blushed and looked toward the window that faced the Potter's front garden. Realising she was the only one who hadn't known what she was walking in on, Lily sighed heavily and slumped into a wooden chair around the dining table.

"She's already seen James." Marlene explained.

"Oh, bet he was thrilled."

"He didn't see me and I'd like to keep it that way. I can't believe you guys."


	2. Ch 2: First Night

**Title:** Stupid Love Stories  
><strong>Author:<strong> InkQuillz/Mikayla  
><strong>Spoiler Warning:<strong> None.  
><strong>Chapters:** 2/?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Lily unwittingly falls into a trap set by a group of mischievous Gryffindor girls, all she can think of is surviving the summer without James Potter ruining her holiday. Unfortunately, fate has other plans.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own Harry Potter characters. I wish I did... :P  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> I don't know why Marlene and Dorcas turned out to be so spiteful. It was supposed to be silly girly behaviour but they took a wrong turn down bitchy, sorry about that. Also, sorry for the delay in updating, been busy with uni work.

The rest of the day passed by quietly enough, though she had point-blank refused to leave the house, they had enjoyed a girly day and then an even sillier night. Makeovers and crazy hair, it was something Lily hadn't done since before Hogwarts. She and Petunia had raided their mother's vanity table, she had forgotten just how much fun putting make up on could be and after Dorcas had insisted on the fake tattoos, all four girls looked completely ridiculous but were all so giggly that even Dorcas, who was usually very aware of how she looked, did not care.

As the night wore on though Marlene had insisted on party games.

"Come on, we're doing the cliché here, may as well go the whole way." She explained, pulling her pillow off the bed and sitting on it. "Truth or Dare then, who's first?"

Lily bowed out after being dared to kiss Mary on the lips, which only happened after her dare to go knock on James' door, which was after her 'truth' in which they wanted her to admit she found James attractive. It was all far too childish for her. She pulled out a book as Marlene began to go into full detail on what she and Sirius had got up to last summer, much to Dorcas' delight.

Mary had likewise taken to other distractions and was attempting to pull out the curlers from her hair, all the while trying to cower away from the circle without drawing attention to herself. It seemed they were both out of the loop when it came to guys. Grateful not to be the only one unimpressed by the supposed game of humiliating each other; she beckoned Mary to her and helped sort out the tangled mess they'd made of her hair.

L-J

"All I'm saying is I'm surprised she actually remembers who we are." Marlene was explaining to her mother around a mouthful of toast. Spreading marmalade over her own, Lily tried to listen without being too obvious about it; the morning's topic had turned quickly to the dinner with the Potter's.

"Don't be so silly. It's only the early stages, she's perfectly functional." Louisa snapped, her chair scraped over the wooden flaw as she stood up sharply and began clearing the kitchen of the mess the girls had made.

"Yeah, so how come James spends half his time running around after her then?" Marlene retorted after swallowing her food, Mary rolled her eyes.

"Because..." Louisa smiled down at her daughter and put a hand under her chin and bent low over her. "Some children, as hard as it is to believe, do in fact love their mothers." Marlene laughed as her mother ruffled her hair affectionately and finished her cleaning before leaving the room to wake Marlene's father.

"Party at theirs is usually good though, food and company wise." Marlene winked at Lily who only glared back. It seemed to her as though her friends only cared for one thing, a relationship. Lily was not above finding guys attractive and though she could admit (under much coaxing) to agree that James was good looking, she was not the sort of girl to plan her life around a boyfriend. She was perfectly happy as she was. Single to her was clearly not what single to everyone else was.

"Look, I know what you're planning and you needn't bother. I don't need a boyfriend, Marley and if I did, I wouldn't pick James Potter of all people." She bit into her toast and looked out the window. She could see the edge of the Potter's property, it had a large garden and it was already being set up for the night's events. She could just about spot James or at least someone who looked very much like James pulling tables together.

"Oooh-ooh. Not what you were saying last night, Lily-bud. What happened to him being extremely cute?" Dorcas chimed in, nudging Marlene as though they were a part of some great joke that Lily and Mary hadn't a hope of being involved in.

"I didn't say 'extremely'." She muttered, sipping at her Orange juice and then sighing heavily. So much for a peaceful holiday.

L-J

That evening the girls set off across the path to the large house belonging to the Potter's. Marlene and Dorcas had taken the lead and linked arms as they practically skipped across, she knew why of course... James still didn't know the supposed girl of his dreams had been just over the road. Lily and Mary were walking some way behind, going as slow as was humanly possible in the pretence of waiting for Mister and Misses McKinnon. When it could no longer be avoided, Lily grabbed a hold of Mary's hand, and they walked together through the gates and into the garden. The lawn was bigger than Marlene's, the cobbled path to the front door was like something out of a storybook, there were flower beds under the windows, and small hedge bordered the path, some fairy lights had been attached to the branches and it glittered in the dying light.

"Oh, it's pretty." Mary whispered, and so it was. Lily had never seen a place look so homely and it was hard to believe James Potter of all people lived here. His mother was clearly into gardening, there was scarcely a place a place free of a flower bed over the front lawn and the grass was so neatly cut that it looked impossibly green even in the twilight.

"Hullo girls!" cheered a familiar voice, Sirius Black sauntered around from the back; they had all been gathered on the front step but turned to look at the new comer. He was wearing a black shirt that hadn't been buttoned fully, causing Marlene and Dorcas to giggle and twist their hair around their fingers in what Lily could only imagine was supposed to be an attempt at flirting, she rolled her eyes but clung to Mary with a tighter grip.

Sirius looked, as usual, devilishly handsome and fully aware of the fact. When he noticed Lily his eyes widened for the briefest of moments before he smirked.

"Come on this way then." He said, after smiling at the two adults with them. Clambering over the hedge was easily done for Lily and Mary, both of whom were dressed in denim jeans but Dorcas in her short skirt was afraid to lift her leg too high, where as Marlene who hadn't been permitted to wear such a small skirt, was still none the less struggling with the skirts of her dress, which had caught on the twigs.

For the first time since arriving, Lily allowed herself to laugh as they set about helping their friends onto the grass. As soon as they were over, Dorcas grumbled. "Grass is awkward for high heels."

"They said 'garden party'!" Lily chastised as they skirted around the edge of the large brick cottage.

When they reached the back garden, they were at a point in which Lily could see the McKinnon's kitchen window and knew this was the spot which she had caught a glimpse of James at this morning. The table was set for about twenty, there were several people there already, none of whom she knew. They were all older, probably around the same age of James' mother.

"Where's James?" She heard Sirius asked of one of the men in dress robes gathered around a table full of drink.

"Inside, son." The man replied before turning back to the group, Lily could just about make out snatches of their conversation, something about the minister's decision regarding Dumbledore. She was eager to get closer and listen in but she was never one to spy and Dorcas was tugging on her arm before she could reach a decision.

Sirius had already left the garden, she spotted him as he disappeared into the house and knew without a doubt that he was going to tell James she was here and any hope of a quiet few minutes at least would be wrecked.

Dorcas had dragged her to the end of the large table, "We're here apparently, us lot are the only students too. Shame, I thought Remus might be coming." Lily frowned at her, clearly she hoped that as James was fixated on Lily and Marlene had already 'staked a claim' on Sirius, that she could at least have had Remus to 'fool around with', it seemed apparently over her head to understand that Remus simply wasn't the kind to play any silly games such as that, nor did it seem to register that Mary would be deeply hurt. Her crush on the bookish Marauder had not yet passed.

Sirius returned waving his wand at half a dozen bowls of salad that floated around him. He set them on the table and turned away again without a word. Still no sign of James, the red head was starting to get agitated; she could only imagine the worst when it came to all things James Potter.

When James finally did emerge from the house, he was carrying several plates by hand, set them on the table, waved his wand and they arranged themselves in front of each chair, he waved his wand again and cutlery followed, creating a place setting for all twenty people. He seemed not to notice the four girls at the end of the table as he bent low to say something to the elderly man Sirius had already spoken to.

When James left again, Lily inspected the man. He had taken a seat at the head of the table and was conversing with a man on his left side; the seat to his right was empty, presumably for his wife. Marlene's father was leaning in; he nodded and said something that made the other men laugh. When the guy James had spoken to, opened his mouth, Lily knew instinctively he was James' father. They had the same mannerisms anyway and there was a look that could have been James. He wore glasses, though they were old fashioned and his hair had the same ruffled look James wore but the laugh was so James like that Lily had to smile.

When dinner was finally served, James and Sirius was stood on either side of Misses Potter, who was chatting away, whilst James and Sirius shook their heads and tried hitting one another behind her back, she appeared not to notice the childishness as she arrived at the table and smiled at everyone. She was helped into her seat by the boys, she forced James to bend down and kiss her cheek and he did so with a blush that made Sirius laugh, though he too was forced into a kiss and was soon silenced.

Lily watched with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. This was a side of James she had never expected to see. She had imagined a spoiled little brat brought up around rich people who had never taught him right from wrong, she imagined his home life to be similar to the Sirius' infamous one, she never expected him to have a proper family, it was the only explanation she had been able to piece together to explain his behaviour.

Marlene grinned across the table at her; she would be sat next to James, placing him almost directly opposite Lily. Beside her, Dorcas nudged her playfully and Mary gave her a sympathetic smile. Sirius reached the first, gave Lily another smirk as he took the seat beside her and opposite Marlene, James took his seat opposite Mary and scanned the table with a smile for everyone, having to double take when he spotted Lily Evans, sat in his back garden.

She smiled back at him and looked away quickly.


	3. Ch 3: The Dinner Party

**Title:** Stupid Love Stories  
><strong>Author:<strong> InkQuillz/Mikayla  
><strong>Spoiler Warning:<strong> None.  
><strong>Chapters:** 3/?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Lily unwittingly falls into a trap set by a group of mischievous Gryffindor girls, all she can think of is surviving the summer without James Potter ruining her holiday. Unfortunately, fate has other plans.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own Harry Potter characters. I wish I did... :P  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> Please review if you like the story, or if you have any comments at all to make about it. I've gotten quite a few alerts on this story though which is great. I'd love to hear some thoughts though! ;)

The dinner party was an interesting affair, Dorcas and Marlene made inappropriate jokes to one another and to Sirius, who seemed more interested in talking to James, not that they had noticed that fact. Though Black made a great deal of smiling at them, or quirking a brow at James in a silent question of 'what on earth is happening?' and the pair of them would smirk or burst into laughter. Their nonverbal communication finally riled Dorcas up enough for her to turn her back completely on the boys and attempt to address only her three friends. It only served to amuse Sirius more, who by the end of the first course was speaking in 'code' to James, the only words of which were understandable were 'girls' and 'Dorcas'.

"You two really are children!" Marlene exclaimed angrily, picking up her glass of wine, which as they were all seventeen or near enough to it that the adults of the group had decided a few glasses of alcohol would be fine, Lily had really wished they hadn't. The drink only seemed to fuel James and Sirius' ridiculousness and Dorcas' legendarily fiery anger.

"We aren't the ones who turned up tonight wearing tea-towels." Sirius fired back, eyeing their bare legs and high heels. Marlene glared and Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous we didn't dress this way for your benefit." She replied smartly, tossing her hair to the side, so it whipped around her.

"You didn't? For who's then, my dad's mates? Hoping to bag yourself a fifty year old husband?" James inquired, sipping from his own wine glass. Sirius burst into another fit of laughter.

Through all of this, Lily and Mary had kept to themselves; they ate and drank in almost silence. Answering only in monosyllabic whispers for the odd question or two that was directed at them. Once dinner was finished; James and Sirius had expired all jokes directed at their attire and poor attempts at flirting or winning them over and were not interested in examining Lily. She could feel both sets of eyes on her but would not give them the satisfaction of looking up.

Finally Mrs Potter stood up and James shot up too, shocking the four girls and causing Dorcas and Marlene to burst into a new fit of giggles but if James had noticed he did a good job of pretending he hadn't. Instead, he turned and followed his mother back toward the house.

"Please tell me he isn't helping her to the loo." Dorcas scoffed, causing even Lily to look up and glare at him.

"Of course he's not." Sirius snapped and stood up, "Grow up."

"Oooh." The two Gryffindor's called after Sirius' retreating figure. "He's a fine one to talk." Marlene retorted with a pout on her lips.

"He's right. Grow up." Lily hissed, nudging Dorcas sharply. "She's sick; I hardly think making fun of her puts you on the high ground." Mary nodded her agreement. Before they could utter another sound, James had returned and was clearing the table. He started with the adults and worked his way down. Despite the fact Lily knew he had turned seventeen in March, he did it all by hand, placing each plate on top of one another, after having first waved his wand over them to remove the leftover food.

"I'll help." Lily offered, surprising even herself. A James Potter who was caring and considerate was a James Potter she could get along with after all. She rounded up the last of the plates, she who would not be seventeen until September was forced to do it the muggle way. As the pair of them made their way towards the house, she heard Marlene's wolf whistle and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about them." She found herself saying, usually apologising would be the last thing she'd think of doing.

"Yeah, doesn't bother me anyway." He replied, when Lily looked to him, he was watching her with a frown before he turned back to the house, having realised he'd been caught staring.

Her first impression of the interior was just the same as her views of the exterior. She was impressed, the house was beautifully decorated and the large kitchen was so expensively decked out that she could tell that it was a focal point of the home. Her mother had always said the kitchen was the most important part of the house, it was a social place and if Mrs Potter was anything at all like Lily's mother, she could imagine this kitchen in constant use.

There was a cake baking in the oven, its smell wafted through the room and she was surprised they could not smell it at the bottom of the garden. There were two finished pies on the island counter in the centre and Sirius was in the process of removing ice cream from the large fridge-freezer by the door.

Just as Lily was placing her load on the counter beside the sink, Mrs Potter entered.

"Good boy, I have the bowls out..." She began looking around oblivious to the shared look James and Sirius shared.

"Yeah, it's ok. I've got them, mum." Sirius replied with a bright smile and as soon as Mrs Potter had turned her back to see how well her cake was doing, he waved his wand and two large glass bowls flew in from wherever she had left them. James shook his head and muttered a spell that begun cleaning the plates.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lily asked suddenly, realising that she'd been forgotten as the boys had stepped into the role of domestics.

Mrs Potter looked up, clearly shocked to find someone else there.

"This is Lily, mum." James supplied. "You can help me, if you like?" He asked finally. Lily nodded, after smiling at Mrs Potter. "Just put these plates in that cupboard up there... Can you reach?"

After affirming that she could in fact reach the cupboard; Lily put away everything that James had washed. They had completed their job in time to help Sirius bring the desserts out. Lily sat down with a smile on her face as she observed her lemon meringue pie, which Mrs Potter had told her twice that she'd made herself. Marlene watched her with a smirk but said nothing about it, in fact the group kept quiet for the most part, the occasional inquiry about the rest of the summer, about the last year of Hogwarts and about the future in general kept the general mood amiable and by the end of the night it had seemed as though the earlier grudges has been forgotten.

Once dinner was through and the party had dissolved into small collections of gents, ladies and the six 'children', they had drunk and spoke of causal stuff. Lily had even taken it upon herself to ask James various questions and had more than once admired the house. The girls had been given the tour of the property, much to Marlene and Dorcas' pleasure, it included the bedrooms that James and Sirius occupied. Lily had tried to hide her surprise to find Sirius had his own room, to which was decorated with his name on the door: both rooms professed their Gryffindor house pride, James' room had one scarlet wall, the other three walls painted in cream were loaded with posters, Quidditch pictures and even a large lion.

It was in this room, the group had settled on. James and Sirius sat on his bed, Dorcas on James desk with Marlene on the stool in front of it. Lily and Mary had sat together on the floor, their backs against the wall with the painted lion. They'd remained there a good two hours before Mrs McKinnon had come up to call them home.

-JL-

"It was a good night." Mary mumbled sleepily to Lily the next morning.

The house was quiet; everyone else was asleep except the pretty blonde and the red head, they slept on the camp beds beside one another and were able to whisper to one another without waking the others up.

"It was... I'm surprised."

"James is alright." Mary said with a smile.

Lily's only reply was to smile and turn on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Marley thinks you fancy him." Mary continued, stifling a yawn as she did so.

"Marley thinks a lot of things." Lily sighed. The truth was on her face, as she had admitted countless times that she thought James was good looking, she had always denied liking him; she could no longer do so with honesty. The James Potter who was a Quidditch captain and chaser and school heart throb and an arrogant bully, was not the James she had seen last night. James had been kind, thoughtful and she knew even he could not be as good an actor as he was to fool her into thinking it. The simple love he had shown for his mum and the concern that was written over his face each and every time he looked her way or her name cropped up was proof enough for that.

"I won't tell them." Mary said and reached over to hold Lily's hand. Lily grinned and clasped the smaller hand in her own.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You do though, don't you? You like him."

"I think so..."

_AN: Reviews are loved. Thanks so much to everyone who has put this story on alert of fav'd it or even reviewed. It makes my day, it really does! xD I hope you enjoy this instalment. I know it's going a bit cheesy but I need some fluff in my life right now._

_What'll happen next then? No idea, next chapter soon!_

_Thanks, Mikayla. x_


End file.
